


What You Said too Quietly

by Pythonmelon



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pythonmelon/pseuds/Pythonmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble with three idiots sharing a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Said too Quietly

Tarvek murmured something, Agatha wasn’t sure what. She had her back turned, fixing a pot of tea as the prince tended to a nasty place where a rogue clank had gouged into Gil’s arm after catching him off guard. He wasn’t badly hurt, but Tarvek was fussy and insisted on using a small healing engine of his own design for at least a few minutes. As he was wrapping up, he glanced up into the young Baron’s eyes, smiled, took the opportunity to kiss his knuckle, and whispered something just quiet enough to escape the Heterodyne’s ears.   
She turned, suspicious and grinning at the two. “What was that?”   
“Uh,” He flushed, looking up. Gil turned to stare. “He’s a fool, isn’t he, throwing himself into danger all the time? I think he’s trying to make us just a twosome.”  
“I couldn’t leave you alone with Agatha, you two would have half of Transylvania on fire by sundown.” Wulfenbach punched the other man to distract from what the conversation was quickly becoming.   
“Whatever.” She sighed, ruffling their hair as she turned back to the tea.   
Tarvek rubbed his arm, grunting and starting to pack away his medical bag. He looked back up, exactly in time to feel Gil’s lips on his cheek for just a second. “I love you too.” He nudged his face against the slightly younger man’s, turning back to receive his mug of tea and relax for a bit.


End file.
